The present invention relates to software development, and more specifically, to systems and methods for streamlined graphical user interface (GUI) navigation via a software product content space.
Current software products are often large and complex and come with large and complex GUIs. Learning the product via such GUIs can be time-consuming and is made more difficult by the complication of learning how to navigate around the large GUI itself. Additionally, the product documentation that describes how to accomplish work in the GUI is typically complex because it must describe a complex GUI. For example, many current network systems can support hundreds of panels and pop-ups. As such, as a user learns a new software product, a large amount of time is consumed trying to learn just the GUI.